Many communication systems include devices communicating over electrical cables. For example, a control circuit may request a remote peripheral device to transmit data back to the control circuit. The control circuit submits its request to the remote peripheral device. The communication between control circuit and remote peripheral device may include a data signal and one or more control signals, such as a clock signal. Successful communication between the control circuit and the remote peripheral device may occur only if the timing of the data signals relative to the edges of the clock signal is carefully controlled. As the length of the cable interconnecting the control circuit and the peripheral device increases, so does the time delay for the control circuit to receive data from the peripheral device after generating a clock edge. The timing between the clock generated by the control circuit and the data generated by the remote peripheral device may become problematic as the time delay increases for signals to traverse the cable and the clock frequency also increases. For example, if the control circuit expects to receive a data signal after generating an initial clock edge but before generating the next corresponding clock edge, the time delay introduced by the length of the cable may result in the data signal being received by the control circuit multiple clock cycles later, thereby causing data synchronicity problems.